Soulless Mates and Imprinting Woes
by Philemon
Summary: Total Twilight reboot. Bella is now two boys and witch/white-lighters at that. Yay Team Edward and Team Jacob because there should be an orgy. SLASH, mentions of incest, language is major, and mpreg. Not your cup of joe? Nobody's forcing you to continue.


Well, here you go. I shall now give you a crash course into the fucked up life of Bel Swan; that would be me, by the way. Not only have I had to leave my mother and aunts to protect the spiritual nexus without my assistance, but my entire life was left in Roswell.

I know that you want to know all about me, but I really have to start with my parents. Theirs is definitely a story of fatalistic romance that ended up causing them both of their respective lives. My mother was born Prudence Melinda Halliwell who, at the age of twenty-nine, upon the death of her maternal grandmother, became one of the most-powerful witches of all time, a Charmed One. In her initial tenure as a protector of the Innocent, she ran into her high school sweetheart, my father, Andy Trudeau.

About a year later, he gave up his life for her and the other Charmed Ones at the time, my aunts Piper and Phoebe. But, one thing Prue learned in her time as a witch is that death is almost never the end. Andy had become a white-lighter upon his entrance into the afterlife.

And now I bet you're thinking, 'Okay, so what in the hell is a white-lighter?'. The answer is rather oxymoronic, but here you go. One: white-lighters come from Heaven, not Hell. Two: most white-lighters are deceased souls of humans that died for the cause of righteousness, or in laymans' terms, for the greater good. These souls are blessed by the Powers that Be with angelic abilities to be used to protect, guide, and heal good witches that follow the Wiccan Rede and also, humans who are destined to become white-lighters upon the termination of life on Earth.

There is another way to become a white-lighter and it seems to be a fad within the last 35 years or so. White-Lighters are forbidden from procreating and therefore, a gaggle of us mini white-lighters are now running around the planet with mutated powers.

And that, mesdames et messieurs, is where I come into the picture. Three years after becoming a witch, my mother fakes her death with the help of my father and her two deceased sisters, Pamelia and Pearl. She becomes the second person to be known as Renée (Dwyer) Swan and Andy becomes the second Charlie Swan. The original Renée and Charlie rid themselves of their magic and adopt the brand new identities of Rebecca and Frank Crane, thanks to some hocus pocus courtesy of the newest set of Charmed Ones.

Aunt Pam is now known as Rena Dwyer, and still looks just like my mom, even though they've both altered their appearances magically. Aunt Pearl goes by Regina (Dwyer) Rowe and is married to Uncle Brendan.

Eighteen months into their new life together, Renée brought her love for Charlie into fruition. The child born of the romance shared with her Beautiful Friend at a Gorgeous View formed into identical twin boys on February 2nd, 2003. My brother, Beauregard, was born at 12:57 A.M. And myself, Bellamy, at 1:03 A.M. We learned a year ago that we have a cousin named Wyatt Halliwell who was born at exactly 1:00 A.M. Huh.

Beau and I are now 17 years old and both very tall We measure at six feet and nine inches, but that's where the similarities end. I got Mom's black hair and steel blue eyes while Beau carries the strawberry blond locks that haven't been seen in our family since the beginning of our magical legacy back entrain the seventeenth century. He got Dad's hazel eyes, but they're extremely bright and complement the blond unlike most hazel eyes. Also, Beau has the broad shoulders and bubble butt that we share, but he's ripped. Like, oh my God. Muscles everywhere and a trim little waist whereas I, the more-active twin, have struggled with my weight all of my life. And if we couldn't be any more different, I have a natural coating of fur from the collarbone downward while Beau is gloriously hairless, save for a neat happy trail from his belly button to his crotch and a thicket under each arm.

As you may have guessed, yes I am gay. In the magical community, one male twin is always gay and the odds are tripled that the other is too. And the icing onduler the cake is that I'm madly entrain love with my brother and pregnant with his baby. Angels, pouvoirs ordinaires white-lighters rather, are able to conceive, regardless oiseau de feu gender.

But, here I am, moving to Forks, Washington to live with my grandpa because Mom and Dad can't deal with a pregnant son and a son getting someone pregnant. Beau doesn't even know I'm gone yet. I doubt he'll even care. Remember, I never said the love is mutual. I'm entrain love, and he found that a willing asshole is easier than a right palm.

'Kay now, the plane's landing now. I'll write more once I'm settled.

- Bel.


End file.
